


The Hunt They Don't Talk About

by Endellion



Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Mild Blood, Out of Character, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: There's only one hunt Sam and Dean don't talk about. It involved an encounter with the Chesapeake Ripper and his boyfriend.





	The Hunt They Don't Talk About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayalaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/gifts).



> This was a prompt from a friend and I wrote it in a frenzy before bed last night. It is probably one of the roughest things I've written, technically speaking. I didn't do much proofreading, Dean and Sam are out of character, and you'll need to suspend your belief for how they wound up in the situation but hey, it's fiction! Lol. It's also very messed up. Just saying.

Out of all their hunts, there was only one they had truly failed at. And they didn’t talk about it. Hell, they tried not to think about it. So why was Dean sitting in his crappy, thin motel bed and listening to Sam’s even breaths from the other bed while he thought about it? He called it a nightmare, when it woke him up, but God help him, it didn’t feel like a nightmare when he was dreaming- no, remembering- it. 

There had been a hunt in Baltimore, Maryland. Or, rather, they had thought there was. They had heard of the Chesapeake Ripper and Dean joked about taking out the serial killer while they sorted out a haunting. A concerned neighbour had called Bobby saying there was something dark in her neighbour. Maybe a demon, or poltergeist. Something wrong. She was the nosy type, but Bobby passed it on to the boys, just in case. 

It was tricky pretending to be law enforcement when they were all on guard for a serial killer, so instead Dean and Sam went as house inspectors...

***

“Dude, this isn’t a house, it’s a mansion.” Dean drove slowly down the street, before continuing on at a normal speed. He drove to the nearest grocery store, parking away from other cars and getting out to lean against his baby. Sam got out too, stretching his legs. 

“So, Mrs. Harrison said she has heard thumps in the middle of the night and that guests sometimes don’t appear to leave the house.” He summed up. “Could be a haunting. That or the guy is possessed? I dunno, Dean, this might not be anything at all but a paranoid busybody.” Sam added. 

Dean shrugged. “The guy who owns the place is a head doctor right?” He asked. Sam rolled his eyes at the title but nodded.

“Yeah, and apparently he’s helping the police with their investigation into that serial killer. His name is Hannibal. Maybe we can talk to some people who know him. See what they think.” Sam suggested. Dean considered it for a moment. 

“Okay. Let’s hit a diner and we can find out if this guy has any easy to get to connections.” They both walked into the little diner near the back of the parking lot. 

.-.-

Will Graham knew people in this diner. It was a diner he stopped at for lunch whenever he had to stay in Baltimore longer than he wanted to. That had become more frequent since he and Hannibal had become something of a (very much secret) item. It would look improper for Hannibal to be dating even an ‘unofficial’ patient, though neither of them cared much for propriety. He ate mostly at Hannibal’s table now, but some days he needed average food made by average people. Hannibal was nothing if not intense. 

The newcomers into the diner were striking in their good looks. The slightly taller one had longer hair and was tan, the only-slightly shorter male had short hair and freckles over a marginally paler skin tone. Will avoided their eyes and took a gulp of his strong coffee, tossing a couple ibuprofen back to help his headache. The men took a booth and Will focused on his black drink as they spoke quietly. 

Barely paying attention, his ears pricked up when he heard Hannibal’s name and started to pay attention to see if he misheard. A few moments later he heard it again. 

.-.-

Dean shoulda known something was up when that scruffy guy at the counter turned around and suggested they not bother Hannibal. Masking their expressions, Sam smiled and took the lead. He explained that they had been hired to check out the houses along Hannibal’s street, that he was, in fact, only one of the home owners whose property they would be inspecting. Dean studied the guy who had spoken, dark curls on his head and a problem with eye contact. Despite that, his tone was confident when he spoke. 

“I don’t care what story you have. I’d hate to see two good-looking guys like you get into trouble. You should peddle somewhere else.” His lips twisted into a wry smile as he stood to leave.  
“You think we’re good-looking?” Dean couldn’t help but tease. “I mean, I know I am but this moose here?” Despite Dean’s cheeky grin, Will didn’t meet his eyes and only headed out the door. 

Sam and Dean shared a look. 

.-.-

Hindsight was 20/20 and they should have listened to Will. They were in Hannibal’s kitchen and despite their guns, neither of the Winchester’s felt comfortable with how many knives the older gentleman had in reach. Standing slightly to the side and looking exasperated was Will. 

Something was happening that Dean didn’t understand. His vision seemed to be flickering and he could swear the psychiatrist was growing black antlers or something. He was sweating, the sliced meat on the counter seeming vaguely threatening. There was a liver that looked like something out of his long-ago biology class. 

“What are you?” Sam asked. He was standing as straight as an iron rod. “Your house isn’t haunted and you aren’t a demon.” The shouted ‘Christo’ and holy water had proven to be ineffective. Hannibal’s lips curled and he spoke in a cultured accent. 

“You come into my home uninvited, threaten me, and are now making demands? How very.... rude.” His smile was knife edge sharp, strangely pointed canines peeking out from behind thin lips as he spoke. Will stepped to his side, eyes flitting over the brother’s faces. He caught the predator’s eyes and silently gestured. Hannibal was willing to let Will play and nodded curtly. 

Moving over to the brother’s, Will reached out and put his hand on Dean’s gun. Dean tightened his grip but didn’t move to point it at anyone. Sam however pointed the gun at Will instantly. “Get away from my brother! Dean? Dean?” Sam said, worried. 

Dean jerked away from Will, blinking rapidly to clear the growing dark form from his sight. Standing in front of them was only a man once more. “You’re the Chesapeake ripper.” Dean blurted, sounding calm. Sam’s jaw dropped. They had stumbled upon the serial killer and he wasn’t human? They had the worst luck. 

“He’s a wendigo actually. Fond of long pig.” Will said conversationally. He had known about his boyfriend’s food preferences for some time and made his peace with it. He had a million monsters in his head; it didn’t bother him to take one into his body. “You’ll die tonight, probably. Unless you want to have dinner with us.” He offered them. Will caught Hannibal’s eye and the older man let out a low, surprised chuckle. 

“The more the merrier,” Hannibal agreed. He had a wicked hunger and lust, he was willing to humour Will if he wanted to have these boys. 

“Why would we eat with you? That’s human flesh!” Sam shouted. Dean made a face of disgust and unconsciously backed up, but Will’s hand stopped him, settling low enough on his back to surprise him. Dean turned to face Will and was caught in a forceful kiss. Sam raised his gun, indignant and confused as hell but Hannibal had moved faster than he thought possible and was wrapping long, tight fingers around Sam’s wrist.

Sam glared slightly down at the European man who gripped his chin in his free hand. “Your brother and you are Will and my guests. Tomorrow morning you will be allowed to leave. Alive, even.” He smiled and Sam’s eyes went wide, a strange terror seeping through him at the black antlers that rose from the man. The fingers that held his jaw seemed to sharpen and he was drawn down into an unexpectedly smooth kiss. It wasn’t rough, but sharp and seductive like poison-laced wine. He didn’t even like men! His brain scrambled to make sense of how everything had wound up here. 

Meanwhile, Dean pulled back from the rough kiss and swallowed hard. He knew he was bisexual, but that had nothing to do with this situation. “Are you human?” He blurted. Will grinned, meeting his eyes squarely for once and Dean looked around at Sam whose hands had come up to grip Hannibal’s shirt. He was failing entirely at pushing him away and instead seemed to be lost in the moment. Dean’s head was directed back to Will who surged forward and nipped at his bottom lip. When Dean gasped, Will’s tongue slid in to stroke Dean’s. The kiss was rough, jagged edges like the man himself, but it tasted like whiskey and meat. 

Hannibal tugged Sam up against him and turned them in one smooth movement to push Sam against the table. Sam’s legs hit the table and he was pushed down, trying to ignore the meat so close to his face as Hannibal leaned over him and captured his mouth in another kiss. This one was biting, teeth digging into Sam’s bottom lip and making him yelp at the quick pain. Blood well up and Hannibal’s tongue stroked and sucked at the plumping flesh. Will tugged Dean along with him, perching on the edge of the table and dragging the older hunter in between his spread legs. 

Hannibal glanced over at Will and winked, mouth stained berry red with Sam’s bloodied lip and he reached across with a wicked wink to claim Will’s mouth. For a second the brothers could breathe, watching in confusion and heated arousal as their rightful enemies made out. Will’s hands were busy, opening Dean’s jeans and reaching a hand in to tease his slowly plumping dick. Sam licked his bloody lip and let his head thump back on the table.

“We, uh, we should go.” Sam croaked out. He was thinking they needed to recoup and try again or.... not. Dean was nodding rapidly, trying to back away from the table and Will’s skilful fingers but coming up short when Will’s hand tightened threateningly. 

“Leaving is out of the question.” Hannibal said, pulling away from Will and wrapping a hand around Dean’s neck. His grip was loose enough to allow Dean to breathe, but tight enough that his meaning was clear. He leaned in close, his nose dragging over Dean’s cheek and nose close enough to count the hunter’s freckles if he cared to. “Your liver is in need of a detox.” Hannibal said calmly, before pressing a kiss that was all teeth to Dean’s mouth. 

Dean was thrown by the comment, but opened under Hannibal’s onslaught and welcomed the slick muscle of the wendigo into his mouth. He didn’t even know what kind of wendigo this guy was to be able to live the way he did and not succumb the way other wendigos they had hunted did. He retained who he was. He was methodical. He was... Unique. And terrifying. And currently tongue fucking Dean like an animal. It was definitely not hot, except for the way that it was. He forced his eyes open, unsure when they had even closed and stared in fascination as Will treated Sam to a rough kiss. His grip had loosened around Dean’s dick, rubbing around the rising tip. 

Hannibal’s lips retreated from Dean’s and his light tone curled like a whisper in his ear. “Open your brother’s trousers, Dean. Doesn’t he deserve pleasure too?” Dean nodded, feeling almost numb and no longer willing to argue. Instead he reached over with trembling fingers and unzipped Sam’s jeans, still so careful not to touch. “Good boy.” Hannibal’s voice purred as his tongue curled along the ridge of Dean’s ear. It sent a shiver down Dean’s spine, his stiffening length twitching in Will’s too-light grip. The words, coupled with the sound and feel, hit spots in Dean he usually tried not to think of.

Will let go of Dean’s dick, receiving an involuntary whine as he reached over and pulled Sam’s cock from his jeans. He bent down and wrapped his mouth around the thickening cock, tongue sliding down below the sensitive head. Dean couldn’t help but watch with wide eyes as Sam’s hips lifted of their own accord. 

When Hannibal had gotten behind Dean, he wasn’t entirely sure. All he knew was that the man’s body was a long line of heat up against his ass, an obviously erect cock pressing against his crack through his trousers as Hannibal ran his nose along Dean’s neck. 

“Don’t you want some attention too? Should your brother get all the fun?” Hannibal was a snake, his tempter’s voice curling like sinful smoke into the green-eyed hunter’s lungs and he found himself curling a hand through the dark curls tumbled around Will’s face and pulling slowly but certainly. Will turned to look up at Dean with hooded eyes, catching the shark smile on Hannibal’s face as he went with the urging and tugged Dean’s dick free of the material confines. He sucked it down in a long slide of his mouth. 

Hannibal reached around and past Dean’s dick to Sam’s abandoned length. He jacked him with the hands of a surgeon, sure of how to touch a male’s body. Sam was watching Dean get his cock sucked, trying to separate the arousal he felt from how he felt about his brother. Only in the darkest recesses had he ever- he couldn’t go there. But now, now it was playing out in front of him and his dick jerked impatiently in Hannibal’s hand. Rudely. He flushed but Hannibal only took Sam’s hand and brought it to his own trousers. Sam knew he was expected to reciprocate, there would be no laying back and thinking of England. They wanted choices to be made and actions taken that Sam knew he would not escape no matter how far from this house, this city, this state he went. 

He blew out a breath, zipper sliding down and fumbling only a little with the button. Hannibal’s large cock had tented the material and Sam ran his hand over the silk briefs before tugging them down. With an encouraging sound, Hannibal dragged Sam up from the table and pressed him down, to brush his cheek against the hot erection. 

Will’s talented mouth was letting spit slide down to where his hand gripped the base of Dean’s cock and his other hand pushed down at Dean’s jeans to free him. One hand brushed against Dean’s hole, pushing the cotton boxers in, just the slightest bit to rub against the tight furl. It had been a long time since Dean had anything in there. 

He made a rough sound, jerking forward into Will’s mouth which opened under the assault and swallowed around the sensitive cockhead lodged against his throat. “Oh fuck!” Dean groaned in surprise. Though it burned, when one of Will’s fingertips slipped just inside the rim of his hole, it felt good. When Hannibal slid extra virgin olive oil to Will who drizzled it over his fingers, it got even better. 

Sam choked on Hannibal’s girth, struggling to get air and Hannibal dragged him off by the hair, bending down to lick almost delicately at Sam's swollen, used lips. He tugged Sam’s shirts open, attacking one of Sam’s nipples with lips and tongue. Sam cried out under the onslaught, his chest arching to get closer and then pulling back to get away. It was too intense, especially when Hannibal applied his teeth, and dug into Sam’s nipple. It hurt but as Hannibal’s hand found his still hard dick it crossed wires in his brain. There was something that reminded him of Ruby, the thin line of pleasure and pain that she could make him ride as she took him into her body...

Will jumped up from the table, shoving Dean face to the table and curling his fingers deep into the loosening hole. Hannibal dropped to his knees, pressing Will towards Sam as he used his long tongue to dig into Dean’s reddened asshole. He grunted, eyes closed, mouth gaping at the pleasure and Will pressed oil slicked fingers against Sam’s perineum. He bucked from the table, awash in sensation and it was far too easy for him to slide in Dean’s direction and catch that open mouth with his. Sam and Dean kissed fast and messy, both drowning and trying to cling to the only familiar thing in an unfamiliar way. 

Will pushed a finger into Sam’s hole as Hannibal stood and licked his lips. He pressed his thick cock to Dean’s opening and started to push inside, causing Dean to gasp and lose the kiss with his younger brother. It felt like a can was spreading his insides, forcing his inner walls to make room for the blood-hot rod. 

Dragging his finger over Sam’s prostate, Will laughed and reached back to finger his own hole, pushing in with rushed movements. He was far rougher with himself, used to fast and hard couplings with Hannibal. He eyed the impressive dick that rose in front of his eyes from a small thatch of curled hair and toyed with Sam’s prostate as he worked himself open. He withdrew his fingers from Sam and pushed until Sam got the message and scooted back. Will climbed on top and sank down in one go, taking Sam’s cock into his hole with a slow slide. Sam shouted and Dean’s eyes jerked open as he squirmed under Hannibal.

If Sammy needed him he would- “Ah, fuck!” He yelped and then let out a low moan as Hannibal hammered his prostate with unerring precision. His cock rubbed between his stomach and the table and then there were fingers in front of his mouth, pressing in small tidbits of cooked meat. He had no idea what body part it came from and the mere idea it was human flesh made him want to spit it out, but the subtle spice and melt-in-your mouth texture left him unable to do anything but swallow and open for more. 

Hannibal thrust in and out of his body like he was playing an instrument, all skill and power as he fed Dean bites of human forearm. Will followed Hannibal’s lead and pressed some of their forgotten dinner to Sam’s lips. The younger hunter tried to turn his head but Will slammed down on his dick so hard that it was near agony and he opened unwittingly for the food. The reward was a kinder pace, his dick swallowed by Will’s hungry hole and squeezed gently on every pull out. 

“Touch me, Sam.” Will breathed, and he automatically curled a sweat-slick hand around Will’s nearly purple cock, stroking it out of rhythm. It was enough, making him bounce faster as he bent for a kiss, tasting the spice on Sam’s tongue. Hannibal bit sharply into Dean’s shoulder, Dean’s cock spurting cum over the table and the liver still awaiting slicing on the side. His orgasm rolled through him as he felt Hannibal fuck him through it. He whimpered, fast becoming oversensitive but the wendigo showed no signs of stopping.

As Dean looked over his shoulder, tears sprang into his eyes at the sight of the black antlers. His eyes flew shut, clenched tightly as he felt his brother shake in orgasm next to him. Sam filled Will’s hole, the cum dripping hot and sticky with every downward thrust of the one-time cop. Will came over Sam’s chest moments later, watching amused as a streak of white hit Sam’s chin. He bent to lap it up and then Hannibal was there, turning his head to lick into his mouth. His lean body was still pushing into Dean who was starting to cry steadily at the pressure on his prostate and his softening, spent dick. 

Finally Hannibal’s head fell back as he came, pushing deep into the hunter, marking him on the inside. Sam and Dean lay over the table, limp and used. Hannibal picked Dean up and put him in the guestroom, followed by Sam. 

Both hunters were barely conscious and gave in quickly to sleep rather than face the confusion and shame of the events. 

Hannibal and Will cleaned up the kitchen, Hannibal eating the liver delicately, raw. He kissed Will with a passion, sharing the blood and Will licked Hannibal’s lips clean. “We let them go tomorrow.” He stated. Hannibal laughed.

“They will go on their own and leave so as not to face how easily they fell. All men fall easily.” Hannibal commented. 

“Did I?” Will asked wryly, walking backwards to their bed. Hannibal followed, both men stripping free the rest of their clothes. Hannibal crawled on top of his lover. 

“You were more difficult... But always worth the wait.” Their lips met as Hannibal pushed inside, Will’s hole still open and slick with Sam’s release.

The next morning found the hunter’s gone from Hannibal’s guest room and, he assumed, from Baltimore altogether. 

***  
Dean blew out a breath. He and Sam didn’t talk about it. The sex... The incest... Letting the monster live. It had all spiralled out of control so fast. He told himself there must have been some magic spell, but deep down... He couldn’t lie to himself. 

He laid back down on the bed, hand creeping towards his tented boxers and reaching inside. He came only moments later to the memory of Sam’s euphoric cries and sharp teeth in his shoulder.


End file.
